


Miracles

by jojo_joe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Do you really wanna go back in time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 艾格西还是街道上的混小子时，他也许就见过威士忌。飞机在气流中颠簸了一次，他嘶了一声又挠挠太阳穴，努力在记忆中的画面辨认那张脸。





	Miracles

BGM: [The Dø-Miracles (Back in Time)](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=29456907&;userid=308587400)

艾格西还是街道上的混小子时，他也许就见过威士忌。飞机在气流中颠簸了一次，他嘶了一声又挠挠太阳穴，努力在记忆中的画面辨认那张脸。  
那天他和朋友们闹得醉醺醺的，转过头招呼酒保时视线角落里的陌生人一瞥而过——他正推门进来，戴着一顶深色牛仔帽，穿着夹克和短靴，肩膀上两块补丁装饰，帽檐下露出一抹小胡子。有人的胳膊肘把啤酒杯顶落在地上，乱哄哄的屋檐下大家都在扯着嗓子说话，尖锐的玻璃碎裂声像是照相机镜头的一次咔嚓，把走进门的画面映进了脑袋里，但也只有一瞬。艾格西很快转回了脑袋，回归他小团体闹腾又粗俗的玩笑话中。  
他那时候是独自来的吗？他没再多看一眼了；他那时候是什么表情？废话，他连对方的眼睛都没看见。  
记忆可信吗？他连这个都没法相信了。

“我以前可能就见过杰克。”艾格西一只手搓着下巴，呆呆盯着舷窗外迅速略过的云朵，它们在夜空中被染黑。他没意识到把心里话说了出来。  
“抱歉，谁？”哈利问。  
“威士忌。”  
“哦，他。”哈利还是那副平稳到波澜不惊的语调，似乎让一位高级特工在世界里消失只够格成为家长里短级别的小事，他站在吧台后挑选架子上光鲜亮丽的玻璃瓶们。“这也说不准，毕竟大家出任务都是全世界地跑。”  
艾格西张开的嘴又闭上，哈利什么细节都没问。什么时候、在哪里、发生了什么，什么都没有。

一杯马提尼咔哒一声放在艾格西的眼前，他抬了抬头，哈利用完好的那只眼睛盯着他，眼底看不清明显的情绪。天花板亮橘色的灯光晃得他头晕。  
“喝掉这一杯后去睡一会儿吧。”他的导师说，“我们就快到英国了。”

 

艾格西把空了的酒杯放下，先去洗了把脸。冷水滴滴答答黏着睫毛，他试图看清镜子里的自己，世界却像蒙了层水雾般模糊不清，艾格西摸了几次没找到毛巾也只能作罢。嗡嗡的引擎声沦为背景音，他打开门凭着记忆在走廊上闷头走，没想到在这儿还能撞上人。  
“哈利？抱歉，我——”他下意识道歉时还在吃痛地揉鼻子，眯起眼睛看见对方的衬衫上留下一圈不规则的水迹。这是件浅蓝色的牛仔衬衫，那位骨子里的绅士不可能穿这种料子。  
对方也被他撞得踉跄两步，鞋尖在艾格西低着头的视野里往后蹭了蹭才站稳。“下次看着点路，孩子。”他说。  
艾格西因为这个称呼愣在原地。  
“怎么了，你脖子扭了吗？”几秒的停顿，又是那副漫不经心的口气，咬字柔软、元音拉长，在尾音绕出戏谑的升调。  
像是试图睁眼却又不愿意中断梦境，艾格西的抬头仿佛是个特效处理过的慢动作。他的视线从脚尖上移到下颚又转回去，直到目光相接。对方给他眨了一次眼，表情标志性得如同商场前的动态展板。他没戴帽子、没穿外套，双手插在口袋里，看起来却散漫又真实。  
一瞬间大概有上百个问题哽住了艾格西的喉咙，他甚至要相信合众国特工其实是座黑魔法藏匿点，靠酿酒出售魔药的那种。他忍不住又往前摸了一把，正好握住威士忌的手，袖口下的手表被体温浸润，那个虚影开始有了些实感。  
威士忌盯着他打量几秒，终于狐疑地挑起半边眉毛。你看上去不太好，孩子。他说，想去喝一杯吗？  
艾格西还是愣愣的，只是下意识地点头。你怎么会在这里，你什么时候上来的，你真的还活着吗，你是怎么出来的，那些问号跟随他的背影走出了走廊。吧台空着，哈利不在房间，先前那只酒杯也不见了。

威士忌却绕过那儿，走到门后从挂钩上取下自己的帽子和外套。“不在这儿憋着了，我们去找个别的地方。”  
“别的地方？你还能去哪里，这儿离地面可——”他的话断在半截，这时候才意识到附近安静得令人耳鸣，那些沦为背景的引擎声不知道什么时候消失了。艾格西还在往窗口张望，威士忌已经哼着小曲走下了舷梯。  
“你们刚才在往哪儿飞？”他问。  
“英国。”艾格西急急忙忙追上。  
“再好不过了。”威士忌叹了口气，听不出是不是真情实感，手腕一转戴上了那顶牛仔帽，“让我们看看能找到什么吧。”

脑子里塞了太多事的时候，反而会忽略眼前。艾格西发誓，他从楼梯上这么狼狈地摔下来真的是头一回，而且是结结实实地踏空两级直接跪在了路牙边，膝盖骨到大腿震得生疼。  
等等，路牙？  
“你真的还好吗？”不用抬头看也知道威士忌在憋笑了，一双手从腋窝下穿过，把他称得上粗暴地搀了起来，“我们还没喝上呢，你怎么就醉倒路边了？”  
艾格西脸颊涨得发烫却又没法反驳，脚步虚晃两下才有办法自己站稳。凉凉的阳光照在后颈上，他一回头正好看见街口的酒吧，样式老套又熟悉得如同英国随处可见的任何一家。威士忌把他竖直在地面后就松了手，完全自顾自地往前走，害得他只能一瘸一拐地跟上。  
那些嘈杂的笑声、粗俗的叫骂声合着熟悉的口音，门刚刚推开一丝缝隙就吱吱呀呀全都钻进了耳朵。  
哦。威士忌似乎感叹了一声，不太能听清。  
“再来一杯！”有人喊，伴随玻璃杯碎在地上的炸响。  
“哦，活见鬼。”他们嘎嘎地笑起来。这杯子记在你们账上，似乎是酒保的声音，后续很快埋在噪音里了。  
威士忌在他面前调整着帽檐，“真是个好地方，是不是？”他还回头对他啧了一声，那双深色的眼睛闪着愉快的光，一转身就滑进了脸颊通红的醉鬼之间。艾格西一路都在慌慌张张追着他，如同被兔子带进树洞的爱丽丝，似乎多分心几秒那个背影就会就此消失不见，他插在起伏的脑袋间左右看了看，才发现威士忌选了个角落的吧台位置，棕色的短靴勾在高脚椅的横档里，百无聊赖地用手指托着下巴，看起来几乎是个卖乖的嘟嘴了。  
“我还以为你不会来了。”  
“哪有那么久，我们不过前后脚。”艾格西嘟囔着挤过来，扶着相邻的椅子打算坐下，却一屁股落了个空，直接掉进软得过头的皮质座椅里。  
威士忌歪头看他，不知道从哪儿摸了副墨镜戴上。“那你的这一步可真是跨得够远。”他油腔滑调地调侃，把手指从脸颊移开扶上方向盘，又滴滴叭叭地按出一串号角。艾格西正要侧身关上车门，光是听见这串声音就忍不住笑起来，酒店门口的门童们可是看起来快要杀人了。  
“嗨，我们得赶紧走了。”他往外指了指，“这里相当的不宜久留。”  
“为什么得走？我们才刚刚坐下。”他听见声音扭过头，威士忌也看着他，一脸不解地伸手抵住酒保从桌面滑过来的酒杯，“你看，我们的酒才刚刚到。”  
艾格西低头看看自己，他正安稳地坐在有点硌屁股的高脚椅上。身边几个人的谈话正在如火如荼地进行，一切寻常得不对劲。  
“你今天可够古怪的。来，”威士忌分出一杯给他，“让你尝尝波本，不加冰。”

艾格西用三只手指拎起酒杯，咕咚一口咽得太大，热乎乎又刺又麻地顺着喉咙滚下去，在胸口之间快要烧起来。他揉揉眼睛作为掩饰，但威士忌根本没在看他，他正盯着酒保背后那块“今日特价”的小黑板不知道在琢磨什么。  
艾格西胆子大起来，嘴唇吸在玻璃杯壁又灌下一口澄黄色的液体，学他撑脑袋的动作侧坐过去，脚尖不小心踢到了他的椅凳，本来就是故意的也说不定——这种时候，连艾格西都觉得自己像是个可怜巴巴寻求关注的小鬼头。窗外光线从亮到暗，人们哐哐碰杯，电视里的守门员抱住足球打了个滚，路灯刷刷点亮街道。  
威士忌还是没有扭头，连睫毛都没有眨动，看起来像是静止的蜡像。套着宽罩子的灯泡在他脸上落下不均匀的光斑，这一半盈盈地亮起来，那一半没在昏暗里，鼻梁镀上一层金光。  
他终于动了，却只是低头抿了抿杯子，帽檐翘起来——艾格西正好能看见左侧太阳穴的枪伤，小小的一块棕色，中间是一个圆形的下陷，像是要把什么东西揪扯进去。  
“啊……”他在掩饰情绪方面是彻头彻尾的不合格，那些酒精咕嘟咕嘟发酵起来，在胃部冒出愧疚的泡泡。“那是——”  
“怎么了？”威士忌用一个单音表示疑惑，抬手顺着他的视线搓了搓鬓角，帽檐投下的阴影又回来了。等到他的手指挪开，那片皮肤上却什么都没有，伤口仿佛只是几秒前的一个错觉。他对着惊慌失措的大男孩笑起来，深色的眼底浸入暖黄的光芒，笑纹在眼角蔓延，代替了枪伤的位置。  
“你不应该……”艾格西胡乱地比划，缩起肩膀又往下吞咽，声音小得像是蚊子哼，害怕说出真相后这一切就会消失。但他还是开口了，喉结摩擦着突然系得太紧的领口。“你不应该死了吗？”  
“嗨，杰克。你这个十恶不赦的混球，你不是早该死了？”他倒是压着鼻音瓮声瓮气咬重了南方腔调，皱起鼻尖拧着嘴唇，定格了几秒就大笑着在椅子上翘起二郎腿，似乎下一秒就要抽出左轮上演一场西部片，“你该这么问我，硬气点，我的男孩儿。”  
“我是认真的。”艾格西可一点都没想笑的欲望。  
“我也是认真的。”黑发男人憋回了笑意，重新规规矩矩地坐好——以他的标准来看。“孩子，你想要我去死吗？”

艾格西想着黑洞洞的枪口，火车从身上呼啸而过，露出后面举枪的黑衣男人；他想着将那片漆黑转向、对准他面前的美国人，红色按钮放进了自己的手心。鼻腔里突然灌满了呛人的硫磺味，还有从破洞那头吹进来的呼呼冷风，夹着冰冻的雪粒子。屋外传来轮胎碾压雪地的声响。  
嗨，谁见鬼的把窗户打开了！围在酒桌边看比赛的人们叫嚷起来。  
你想我死吗？威士忌站在他面前，笑起来的时候咬着下唇内侧，准心在他的眉心摇晃。  
金黄的解药在小瓶里摇晃，咔地碎在地上。  
醒醒，你会着凉的。声音从雪山那头灌进耳膜，艾格西哆嗦了一下，有人的脑袋撞到了吊灯的塑料壳，光线迷糊起来。见鬼的把窗户关上，风太他妈的大了。他们还在嚷嚷。  
醉鬼享受着他们的狂欢，金黄的啤酒撞在一起，空杯子被胳膊肘顶落吧台，奄奄一息地在地板上吐出几口白色的泡沫，也是咔一声。  
威士忌猛地向旁边侧过脸，一阵战栗就没了动静，像是个烂醉如泥的人倒在了桌子上，空杯子在他耷拉的手指间转了个圈。压低的帽子让艾格西看不清他的表情，但有一丝细细的红色顺着额角淌下来，打湿了浅色的衬衫领口。  
活见鬼。艾格西吓得蹦下了椅子，酒吧里的人们沸腾起来，英国队获得一分，他们喊。电视屏幕里的观众也在欢呼，一位球员把另一人举了起来，英国队获得一分。  
他呆呆盯着蹦起的人群，窗边沙发上的几个人年轻人也在挥着拳头欢呼，他看见了布兰登*。坐在内侧的男孩戴着鸭舌帽，却看不见表情，他正扭头看着门口的方向——艾格西顺着视线晃过去，一个戴深色帽子的男人在这时候推门进来，帽檐下留着一抹小胡子。

求你了。他闭上眼睛伏在椅面上，强忍着翻江倒海的呕吐感，不知道在向谁祈求。求你了，别让我再看见那些。让我看看一些没见过的吧。吊灯摇晃着，影子在眼睑下拖长再缩短，反复几次后突然停在了当中的位置，天色亮了起来。  
“孩子，你还好吗？”于是那个熟悉的声音响了起来，那双手又从腋下穿过，试图把他拽直身子。艾格西胡乱挣扎着，却被硬生生扯着扔在了椅子上，胃里似乎还有艘小帆船在游来游去。  
“好啦，你可以睁眼了。这儿可没有生日蛋糕让你许愿。”  
艾格西睁开眼，威士忌坐在侧边的椅子上，他换了件白衬衫，掌根撑着椅子。想也没想地，艾格西鼓起腮帮子对他吹了口气，对方还没定型的黑发被轻轻松松吹起一截刘海，在额头边耷拉下去。威士忌愣了几秒，对他哭笑不得地做出个“去你的”的口型。  
艾格西感觉自己扳回了一局，于是洋洋得意地坐了回去，环顾四周才发现又换了陈设。“这是哪儿？”他问。  
“我家。”威士忌回答得理所当然，艾格西皱起了眉头。“你家？”  
“你喝醉了。”  
“你把我灌醉了？怎么可能，放——”  
威士忌压低下颚不是那么赞同地看着他，竖直食指连着戳了几下桌面作为强调，“这是我们的酒厂，你喝下去的可都是实打实的燃料。波本威士忌，不加冰。记得吗？你还打碎了个杯子呢，给记在我的账上了。”  
艾格西还是没缓过来，但这时候他倒觉得突突疼的太阳穴是宿醉反应了。“等等，美国？”他的思路绕了一大圈，最后回到原点。  
对面的男人看起来正在强行压下翻白眼的欲望，不然呢，孩子？不然你想去哪儿，意大利雪山浪漫一日游？  
艾格西可不敢再提枪伤的话题了，他挠了挠下巴，憋屈又闷闷的。“我不是问这个，然后呢？”  
威士忌一手撑住大腿，身体朝他的方向倾，似乎是真的拿他没办法了，甚至戏剧性地长长叹了口气。  
“这是你的梦，艾格西。”他一字一顿地说，声音柔滑又带着完美的哑音，“你想做什么？”

 

艾格西踉踉跄跄跌倒在床垫里，呼吸里带着浓郁的酒精味，把好心搀着他的人一并拖了下来。他拽着对方的袖口，摸到手表上浸润的体温。  
英国真是盛产绅士和流氓。威士忌仰面向上，喘息着笑起来，还能活动的那只手往上搂住他的后脑，几下便把金发揉得一团乱。你是——两者皆有。  
艾格西晕晕乎乎地，张口就咬住他的一撮刘海报复性地往外拽。对方的声音里带了鼻音，胸口起伏时两人隔着薄薄的布料贴在一起，热度一并蔓延过来，估计也喝了不少。  
你想做什么？那个声音像是台球桌上没法消灭的最后一颗彩色球，滚来滚去在大脑的边缘撞得哐哐响，这是你的脑子，你想做什么，艾格西？  
他将手指插进对方的黑发里，它们逐渐恢复了原本的模样，柔软的、卷曲的，在指节上俏皮地绕成两圈。威士忌有双漂亮的深色眼睛，近看时几乎于融化的黑巧克力，瞳孔在热度中扩开，与那片暖色调融合在一起。  
他们鼻梁相贴，过近的距离让视线失了焦点。艾格西睁大眼睛，在那片浓郁的巧克力糖浆中看见他们在第二天的晨光中醒来，威士忌拖着头痛欲裂的他下了楼，顺便不忘在屁股上踹一脚，正好把他推进餐厅的座位。  
艾格西眨了几秒的眼睛，突兀地埋下头去合拢了最后一点距离。他们互相搂着对方的脑袋，借着酒劲如同野兽撕咬般接吻。

这是个奇怪的视角，却又令人着迷，尤其当你正致力于用手指打开身下的男人，同时又看见他在厨房里哼着歌把吐司插进面包机——两人份。  
啊，所以你后来留我吃了顿早餐。他气喘吁吁，想要用衬衫把威士忌的手腕绑起来，被一脚蹬在肚子上。不然你以为是什么？牛仔蜷起的膝盖顶进他的大腿内侧，脚踝盘在小腿后，指尖从湿漉漉的穴口滑脱。他利落地扭身，像骑马一般翻身坐在了艾格西的小腹上，摇摇晃晃似乎要这样颠向朝阳。  
这是你一直想要的，孩子。他笑起来的时候总会眯眼睛，即使夜色昏沉也能看见其中跳动的细小光点。威士忌的衬衫挂在肘下，他漫不经心地打开双腿，扭转腰胯如同给不服管的赛马指引方向。他反抓住艾格西的手腕拉了上来，从底至顶地去舔手指上包裹的黏液。舌尖刮蹭指甲下相连的软肉，艾格西丢脸地噎出一声惊叫，安静的卧室里传出起伏而凌乱的声响。

他腰线细窄、大腿绷出柔韧的线条，肩膀往下弓成伏击的豹子，蒸腾着热气的脊背在不明朗的光线里也看得见凹进脊椎的薄汗。威士忌伏在他的胸口，手指从肋骨捋到颈侧，指腹陷进胸口的皮肤，从脉搏摸向心口，血管之下藏着过速的心跳。艾格西的胯骨被夹得生疼，报复性质地挺身去咬他的下唇，粗重的呼吸硌在牙齿上，又被另一个人咽下去。  
也许是刚才那一下顶得过重，完全勃起的性器推开高热而滑腻的甬道直直戳了进去，身上的男人猛地嘶了一声，不那么赞同地直接在肩头留下个牙印。尝到了甜头的坏小子才不会善罢甘休，他把对方死死捞在怀里，一顿一顿顶着刚发现的那一点没命地碾，威士忌登时在他身上扑腾得如同一条脱水的鱼。掌心下的肩胛骨顶起又滑开，艾格西也被他扭得不好受，体内收紧的幅度似乎要把他生生绞断在里面，那些隐秘又过分淫靡的水声被压了出来，有什么东西滴在了囊袋上，黏糊糊地顺着轮廓滑向腿根。  
到了最后的最后，艾格西实在没法压下快要在胸腔里烧起来的热度，他的肋骨间估计是藏了座活火山。威士忌歪着脑袋去舔滑动的喉结，把颈部聚集的汗水一并嘬了进去，艾格西崩溃地低吼出声，脚趾往下抠进一团糟的床单，又踩出几条蔓延的褶皱。他肯定是叫出声了，高潮逐渐平息后他才感觉到嗓子疼得像被砂纸磨过，同时几片温热的液体洒在了他的胸口。  
威士忌半抬着眼睛，餍足又懒洋洋的。这副模样里连粗口都失去了杀伤力，他用手肘撑着自己，深吸一口空气后慢悠悠地吐了出来。他的眉心总是留着一道浅浅的勾，即使没有皱眉也依旧存在。  
想这么干很久了……艾格西想着，捧着他的脑袋把正轻哼出声的男人掰过来，拇指打着转揉进那片高热的皮肤，他摸到了一层薄薄的汗。威士忌的睫毛颤了几下，等到手指移开时，本应留下椭圆形指痕的地方多了一颗红色的瞄准点，摇摇晃晃地悬在额头的位置。

 

孩子。他说，眉心的红点逐渐移动到眼睑之下，眼球一眨不眨地含着一颗准星。你的导师对准的本应该是我的左眼。  
黑色的眼罩系上了威士忌的额头，他从艾格西身上爬下去，肩膀舒展向后翘起臀尖，裹着水光的嘴唇有意无意地擦过疲软下去的勃起，仿佛是一只在他腿上伸懒腰的大猫。楼下餐厅盖着白色的桌布、浅色的刀叉，咖啡机发出引擎的嗡响，酒吧里的人们在彻夜狂欢。  
“知道调制马丁尼的正确方法吗？”一根手指轻轻点着杯沿，那只手的小指上戴着金色的戒指。另一只手把杯子接了过去，澄黄的酒精倒下慷慨的两指深度，“尝尝这个。波本威士忌，不加冰。”  
食指不依不饶，贴着一串杯口弹奏乐器般挨个压过去，“白酒、甜点酒、红酒、水和气泡水——或者是任何你喜欢的酒。”  
“而这，是一把黄油刀。”面包机叮了一声，跳出几块金色的吐司片。它们鼓鼓地塞满了生菜和火腿，稀稀拉拉掉了满餐盘酥脆的渣。  
威士忌坐在餐桌前抱起双手，靠椅背没个正形地坐着，对面的空椅子拉开了一半。艾格西急匆匆地从卧室追出来，他也只是两指并拢贴在额角，对大男孩儿划出个漂亮的弧度，那里没有伤疤。  
时间向前卷曲时发出呼呼的风声，艾格西没能来得及跑下楼梯握住那只手，便被甩进小酒馆裂了角的皮沙发里，人群黑压压地淹没了他向前伸出的手掌，往里面塞上一满杯啤酒。  
一切都顺理成章起来，艾格西抬高鸭舌帽的帽檐，正好看见留着一抹小胡子的美国人推门进来。  
嗨，你看什么呢，艾格西。布兰登醉醺醺地揽他的肩膀，把他惊得一跳。你在看什么呢，来——干杯，今晚我们一起庆祝。  
玻璃杯撞在一起，发出清脆又炸耳的咔嚓声。威士忌脚步轻快地走向吧台的角落，牛仔帽掉在地上，他的身影在视线末端模糊破碎，最后化为一片血红。

你就是没办法承认。是不是，艾格西？

被点名的年轻人从喉咙里发出一声垂死的尖叫，而那听起来几乎不像是个尖叫。他从椅子上弹起来，差一点直接摔了下去，酒杯被他乱挥的胳膊推下了吧台，薄脆的玻璃瞬间碎成流光溢彩的一大片。  
艾格西？这一次是哈利的声音了。他从门后缓缓地踱出来，看着现在空空荡荡的吧台，又看看本应是一杯马丁尼的碎片。艾格西，我以为你去休息了。  
金发的大男孩甚至不明白自己在为何流泪，他颤抖着喘息，衬衫因此一起一伏，踩上地毯时脚一崴差点跪在地上。哈利动了动，但是把手指插进了口袋。  
“你看上去不太好。”

“哈利。”飞机引擎的嗡嗡声还在继续。长久的沉默后，艾格西摘下了眼镜，哽咽得几乎喘不上气。他用食指指节粗暴地揉着眼皮，把那些湿淋淋的酸涩咽回喉咙。

“等降落后陪我去喝一杯吧，随便哪个酒馆。”

 

FIN.

 

*布兰登：艾格西的好哥们儿，王男2里照顾J.B所以留在艾格西的住处看家，然后被导弹误杀。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了唠两句。  
> 动笔之前纯粹是因为前一天晚上睡不着又起不来，半梦半醒间大纲突然就出来了，然后是剧烈头疼（。）  
> 我想表达的是梦境的重叠和重复，就像Whiskey's Demons那首配乐，相似的旋律一遍一遍一遍地重复，直到一个重音后逐渐减弱、一切化为乌有，这是他没法逃脱的宿命。
> 
> 塔曾经说过Whiskey就像是Eggsy的导师，这与第一部里Harry于Eggsy的角色定位几乎一致，顺便还提了一嘴"Daddy Issue". 这三个人的关系深挖下去应该非常有趣，某些时候Whiskey几乎就像是另一个版本的Harry了。  
> 本可以有更多可能，本可以得到更多。知道对方变成记忆深处的一个模糊影像，在断续的回忆过程里逐渐添油加醋，甚至让你相信这一切都发生过。  
> 但是Eggsy什么都没有说。


End file.
